User blog:Kikodizon/Final Destination 9: The Beginning
this takes place in 2014 where Angelene is still alive but she is in a padded cell like Clear Rivers and serves the semi-antagonist Premonition Nicki Frank is going to the store with his collage students Eli Stan, Josh Dewey and Frankie Lewton while buying some stuff for there project Nicki buts to his former teacher Mary Joy Elizabeth ad her boyfriend Raymond Lewis and former principal Ellen Kennedy. also former collage student Dana Taylor. while buying stuff Nicki notices many construction sites behind. while on the store a wrecking ball swings into the store destroying the entrance and oblitirating Dana Taylor. while running to the exit two rebar falls on one of the constuction site 60 feet below impaling Mary and Raymond. Ellen, Josh and Frankie runs to the exit suddenly a car crashes to the store kills Ellen,Josh and Frankie the car explodes incinirating Eli and Nicki. nicki finally snaps out and run to the store with his former teacher and principal and classmate run Nicki runs to the store and his friends is nearly killed. the car crashes to the store the store explode the the suvivors look in terror. Clues *While driving Nicki turns on the radio and it plays "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus Survivors Nicki Frank the survivor of the National Bookstore collapse he is the visionary and the last to die Eli Stan a smart student who is the girlfriend of Nicki frank she is the seventh to die Josh Dewey she is Nicki's former girlfriend she is the sixth to die Angelene Anderson a survivor of the Discovery tower and is possessed by death not until Josh and Eli's Death she is the Last do die in the Discovery Tower collapse Frankie Lewton a cousin of Valerie Lewton he is the fifth suvivor to die Mary Joy Elizabeth she is a teacher on Mt. Abraham Highschool and the former teacher of the Isaac Newton Collage she is the fourth to die Raymond Lewis the boy friend Mary Joy Elizabethhe is the third to die Ellen Raymond she is the former principal of Isaac Newton Collage she is the second to die Dana Taylor is a goth she is the first to die Real Deaths Dana Taylor 2 weeks after the collapse Dana reasearches a girl Angelene Anderson. she goes to the Stonybrook Instistutional Center and visits Angelene she sees Angelene. she says hi to her she doesnt realize Angelene is possesed by Death Angelene attacks Dana and snaps her neck the doctor sees this and drags Dana's body away while Angelene esacpes. Ellen Raymond two days after Dana's death Ellen visits her former school and greets Nicki hello after leaving the school she goes to the sauna and Angelene,who is still possesed, increases the tempreture and locks the door. Ellen can't leave because Angelene locks the door she tries several times. the tempreture is the boiling point of water. her skin starts to melt and her body finally combusts and is melted and burned to death. Raymond Lewis and Mary's Death. Raymond and Mary goes home tired. while Mary cooks food Angelene enters the house undecected. while eating dinner Angelene opens the gas stove and goes away and Raymond and Mary tries to go out the house they cant leave because Angelene blocked the entrance. Ramond and Mary the computer malfuncions realasing sparks the gas cumbusts Mary and Raymond is incinirated then the house explode. Frankie's Death. Frankie is reseaches about Angelene. Angelene appears behind her and snaps his neck Josh and Eli's Death. Josh and Eli goes home tired. while Josh cooks food Angelene enters the house undecected. while eating dinner Angelene opens the gas stove and goes away and Eli and Josh tries to go out the house they cant leave because Angelene blocked the entrance.Josh and Eli's computer malfuncions realasing sparks the gas cumbusts Josh and Eli's incinirated then the house explodes. Angelene's exorcism while Nicki spots Angelene and gets a cross and death's spirit finally goes away Angelene finally snaps out of it and shocked to see that her shirt and and are filled with blood the two finally go away to the scene. Angelene and Nicki's death Angelene and Nicki go to Death by Caffeine and a truck controlled by death crashes to the store Crushing Nicki and decapitating Angelene. Category:Blog posts